Talk:Episode 6S10/@comment-34031341-20180515031641
Thoughts: '''Michael Bolton - '''I believe Bolton is genuinely one of the most talented singers ever on the competition, but in my opinion there's something about his act that just doesn't click with me. He's a fine singer to be in the finals, for sure, but I personally would've had some of the cut acts. '''NHK Blends - '''These guys are definitely some of the most underrated in the competition. They may not be terribly exciting as an act but there's definitely nothing wrong with being a relaxing act. I definitely am happy I brought them back for the Wildcard and that they made it as far as they did. '''Joel Armando - '''The language barrier here isn't the issue. He did something that basically every other magician did this season and that was telegraph his tricks. The wiping away of the card and ESPECIALLY the rose at the end were very mediocre and poorly done tricks. The only remotely alright thing about his performance was putting the card in the spraybottle, but he had so much time to do so that even if I don't know exactly what he did to do it I could still come up with a likely scenario. This and Stuart MacDonald's QF performance are sort of competing to be some of the worst magic acts in JayGT history. '''Samurai Hayashi - '''I actually disagree with the praise he got. In my opinion this was the weakest variation of his act. It was repetitive and he missed a lot of chops. I will say it is incredibly skilled and I am happy I voted for him in the Dunkin Save. '''Lindsay Mendez - '''Lindsay's act is sort of weird for me. She is an incredible singer that I will honestly say that I've been listening a lot to recently. HOWEVER, her major problem is the fact that she can't really be too consistent with her singing. "Make Me Bad," for instance, has an incredible second half that she nailed. However, the first half was much, much weaker than the second half. I feel like to be a great singer on one of these things consistency is important, and especially since the variety acts get criticized for making mistakes the singing acts should be held at the same standard. Not too upset she went home but I would've been fine with her advancing. '''The Velasco Brothers - '''I just don't get these guys at all. I get that what they do is physically impressive but I just can't get into this act. The severe lack of synchronization is slightly forgiveable for this style of dance, but the tricks themselves didn't make up for it. IMO, these guys are sloppy, repetitive, and uninteresting. I didn't like them when they got eliminated the first time and I still don't like them. Happy that they're gone. '''Chris Rock - '''I still think Chris Rock is more consistently funny than Anthony Jeselnik, but this performance was hindered by the fact that the set was WAY too long for what it was trying to do. I'm not really surprised that he went home, but I do think he had more potential. I do find it ironic though that of the comedians in the lives (not including Wanda Sykes), Anthony Jeselnik got eliminated in Judge Cuts and Chris Rock advanced in the same episode, and then Anthony gets brought back and makes it all the way to the top 10 while Chris gets cut. '''Lily Hevesh - '''She should've been easily top 3. In my personal opinion, Kseniya Simonova and Lily Hevesh are easily the two best acts of the season. I know Lily isn't too popular amongst the main judges but I'm sure if the side judges voted she would be getting through with no problems lol. That was such a unique contraption that I have never seen before. Compared to the dominoes that we usually see on this show her act definitely stood out and is worthy of top 5 of the season. '''Tobias Mead - '''This guy is so creative and weird in his dancing. It's not bad it's weird to describe, though. Like it's not conventional in the slightest and in my opinion the main entertainment factor is just trying to see what weird thing he does next. Definitely worthy of the top 10. '''Wintergatan - '''What can I say that hasn't been said about these guys? Their music is beautiful and their instruments are so unique. I'm not sure how much else they have up their sleeve but they are definitely contenders for the whole thing. '''Nik Wallenda - '''I feel like I should be more impressed than I am, to be honest. Maybe it's just that I've seen the Wheel of Death performed before but this act didn't really work for me at all. This isn't Nik's fault, but the camera definitely didn't help things. There also wasn't as much time on the outside of the wheel to be too exciting. I was pretty underwhelmed but he earned a spot for sheer talent alone.